


Should’ve Gone with Your Gut

by LaughterOfLight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Blood, Blood and Torture, Bondage, Captive, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Daylighter Simon Lewis, Demons, Drugabuse, Drugs, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Fluff, Future, Gen, Graphic Description, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Health, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Jace Herondale, Isabelle Lightwood (mentioned), Kidnapping, Language, M/M, Malec, Obsession, Panic Attacks, Past, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Rest, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, The Big Kahuna, Time Jump, Torture, Underground, Vampire Diaries References, Vampires, Vervain, Violence, Warlock Magnus Bane, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober 2020, castle - Freeform, new world order, pandemonium, present, prisoner, psychologicaltorture, theres a lot of Whump, time lapse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughterOfLight/pseuds/LaughterOfLight
Summary: Going on a solo mission has its dangers. Alec knew that. Every Shadowhunter KNEW that. So much so that none ever did it and the few that did never returned alive. In training their instructors, or Hodge, would always say to go with your gut when you weren’t sure. It would not lead you astray. Again, he KNEW that, but he didn’t listen. Now as he found himself in the precarious situation he was in, all he could hear was, you Should’ve Gone with Your Gut.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Camille Belcourt/Alec Lightwood, Camille Belcourt/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Malec - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 110





	1. Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own TMI or SHADOWHUNTERS. If I did, I would bring it back because they’re still winning awards and getting rid of the show was a great disservice to the fan base and all that it has helped. Also, I do not know the frequency as to uploads that I will have. This will have a continuation. I estimate about 5 chapters. I like to be detailed and graphic in my personal writing so I believe this will follow here. There are a few triggers in this story. I have tagged them. I will update those tags as I go. Please be patient with me as it’s been a long time since I have posted anything. The last time was unsuccessful. So without further ado I hope you like my story. Please leave a comment or a kudo! It’ll really help me decide the direction of this story. Thank you!

Crashing to the ground after being thrown into an oddly lit room, a harsh array of coughs erupted from him. Their sound wet and hoarse. Grunting as he clutched his stomach he struggled to force deep breaths. Magnus was gonna kill him. Well if he survived at least.

He should have known. Shadow hunter training 101; Anything that was easy was either too good to be true, or you were doing it wrong. This instance proved to be the later. He had been wrong. His gut begged him to turn around but he ignored it and went on anyways. Alone. No parabati in sight. No backup. No call to the institute to let them know his location. Nothing.

So with his current situation he began to think. As he was doing an assessment of his injuries he couldn’t feel his connection to his parabati where he was. What the hell was that about? Now that he thought about it more, his runes weren’t working at all. His vision felt blurry, no doubt the effect of blood loss, and he felt very heavy. Also the effect of blood loss. But why? The runes should be working to stop the loss and head l the wounds. He should be golden.

Lifting his head off the ground was more difficult than imagined and a decision he regretted. The room spun and he gagged. Nausea? What made it worse was the neon blue and pink lights. Maybe yellow? They were blinding and it wasn’t like his brain could figure it out anyways. It looked like paint was splashed along the walls because they flowed under the lighting. Or maybe just neon paint?

Gingerly rolling rock the side he cried out and coughed hard. Blood trickling down his lip. Great... punctured lung. Not good.

He needed to figure out where he was and try to send a fire message. That was the best bet of survival. It wasn’t like his attackers gave him any clues or expressed any sympathy in maiming him and leaving him for dead. Why would they? Demon scum rarely cared about anything other then themselves and destruction. This wouldn’t be any different for them.

With every bit of strength he could muster, he forced himself up to his hand and knees. Pausing for a moment to steady himself he carefully sat back on his heels and tilted his head back as he coughed with a closed mouth. Angel, it hurt, but that didn’t matter now. It would only be a matter of time before he began to hallucinate and then succumb to his injury. Injuries? That couldn’t happen.

_Magnus..._

Those gorgeous golden eyes came to him. His lips tugged up into a smile and he coughed hard. His breathe was becoming more and more wheezy. He had to get out for Magnus. Forcing his eyes open, he blinked hard to allow them to adjust to the light. The smell was of must, stagnant water and metal. Underground? Perhaps an underground club? The metal scent would come from the metal support beams, unless there was an abundance of minerals? _Or blood..._

Gagging, he swallowed hard to force that thought down. If that was the case then this must be some sort of vampire haven. A club or bar owned by a clan or rogues. That wouldn’t explain why his runes weren’t working. Leaning his head forward he examined his arms and his eyes fell upon his wounded torso. It smelled to high heaven. That couldn’t be. He hadn’t been injured long enough, or dead long enough for that matter, for his skin to start rotting.

Allowing his hand to move he examined his wound and threw up. A shadow hunter he might be, but not squeamish... that was a whole other story. With bile adding to the pleasant aroma invading his nose, he looked again and groaned. His wound was festering. It was black and had puss spilling out of it. He had been poisoned by Demon blood and of a high proof too. Thinking for a moment he abruptly laughed. It all made sense now. This would inhibit the senses and cause him to lose control all the while, poisoning and preventing his angelic capabilities from healing him. Surely that would let Jace know something was wrong. That was one mystery solved. Now to find out where he was...

A few more minutes passed before he tried to right himself to a standing position. After falling a few times he was finally able to right himself against the wall. Water was dribbling down it and the cool sensation helped bring him back from the edge of unconsciousness. Managing a few steps forward he paused to catch his breath. That battle alone was overwhelming. Keeping pressure on his wound was another. It wasn’t long before he heard a loud creaking sound and then a loud slam. He jumped and lost his footing as he slide down the wall and coughed painfully. Great. This is how he would die. It wasn’t for lack of trying to survive, but still.

Closing his eyes he waited for whatever it was to come get him. He had, had a valiant fight. How that demon had tricked him was beyond him. What kind of demon was able to generate a whole new demon from a dismembered limb? Whatever the fuck that one was could. Still, the demon pulling a knife on him was unexpected and he was the least bit prepared for that. Jace wouldn’t let him live that one down.

His life had been great to say the least. He had a family that loved him and a man would cherished and appreciated him. As tears welled in his eyes, he truly knew his life was what it should have been, no matter how short a time he had it as it was. If only he could tell Magnus how much he loved him one last time. He deserved to know.

Finally he heard movement of some kind next to him. Panting, as if he ran a race, he slowly opened his eyes and cursed inwardly. His vision was shaky but after all the squinting he was doing to see, he knew. _Of all the fucking vampires..._

“Well, well, well... Mr. Lightwood. When my little cohorts told me you were in such dismay in my cavern, I couldn’t help but come and see for myself. Especially since I had orders to put you there.”

He was trying to press himself back into the wall. Maybe it would swallow him and kill him instantly, but it was to his dismay that it wasn’t happening. As if the presence along wasn’t enough she got all but within centimeters of his face and took a deep breath in. She hesitated for a moment before moaning and kissing him hard. Her tongue invading his mouth, running over his teeth and cheek as she drank every bit of blood she could. To weak to fight back he let her. Feebly trying to move his head she reached up and gripped his jaw with her hand, securing him in place. He could feel her tongue invading his mouth and licking his teeth, savoring the blood lining his mouth. It was appalling. It wasn’t until he bit down as hard as he could on her lower lip that she screeched and pulling back. Growling she wiped her lower lip and shook.

“How dare you. I just got lip fillers in!”

Raising her hand to strike him, he couldn’t help but quietly laugh. She would be the type to get some sort of work down. Being all vain and such. She seemed to lower her hand as his movements slowed even further... what was she planning? Would he live to find out?

“Oh, little shadow hunter... you’re going to regret that decision.”

Maybe he would. Hazily looking up at her, he knew it was a matter of moments before he succumbed to his fate. Might as well make his last words one he meant.

“Go... to hell... Camille.”

With his eyes rolling into the back of his head he didn’t hear her words clearly. He only remembered his head falling to the side and his body with it, connecting with the hard floor as her red shoes inched closer. 


	2. What the Hell is Happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Parabati bond is strong. Izzy and Clary see the effects of the brothers link. Is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and all the kudos! I’m eager to see where this goes!

The moment Jace doubled over and crashed to the ground, his glass of whiskey with him, emotions ran high. As it shattered into hundreds of little pieces He gripped his stomach and cried out in agony at the sudden eruption of pain. Gritting his teeth together and pressing his forehead into the ground he screamed and violently shook. He was trying to force a breath in as Clary and Izzy dropped to their knees to see what was wrong. Izzy immediately went into doctor mode, trying to assess the damage. But where did the damage come from? Clary nearly froze as she saw blood seep though Jaces hand.

“Jace, I need you to show me what it is. Come on brother, get up,” Izzy demanded. 

Izzy finally looked back at Simon, “Si, care to lend us a bit of your vamp strength?”

Swallowing hard he shook his head and took a few steps back. “I-I’m sorry. I-I can’t. I ... I haven’t eaten. I -I have to go.” In a moment he was gone. 

Cursing Izzy looked at Clary, pleading with her eyes, Clary just as desperate. 

Nodding, Clary grabbed Jaces face and made him look at her. She felt a pang of guilt. In no way did she want to add to his pain, but she felt as if she was.

“Jace. You have to show Izzy. Ok? You have to. Now, we need you to stand up so she can see, alright? Just get up for a little bit.”

Jace being feeble and weak was never a thing. He hid his pain and he hid it well, but now... now she could see it clearly displayed in his eyes and etched into his face. The pain must’ve been immense. They just needed to see what it was. Was there an intruder about? No, there couldn’t be. There was no sound or weapon. No trace of anyone or anything in their apartment. 

Her heart nearly shattered when he spoke. 

“C-Clary... I-I can’t,” he forced, his teeth dingy from the blood coating them.

She shook her head adamantly, “yes you can. You’re Jace Herondale. You -“

His abrupt coughing cut her off as blood began to trickle down his lip, chin and neck, disappearing into his neckline. His breath became wheezy and shallow, grunting heavily as his knuckles turned white from being clenched into a fist. Opening his mouth to force air in, getting nothing but a weak wheeze.

“He can’t breathe! Clary, We have to get him to the infirmary, “ she barked. Clary could tell there was going to be no questioning her orders. Muttering an apology under her breath to Jace, Clary knew she was about to add to the pain. Activating her strength rune, she stood and hauled Jace up with Izzy, tears invading her eyes as Jace screamed loudly followed by a series of violent coughs. He all but collapsed into them as his knees gave way. Even with her rune activated she still had to put forth great effort. 

“Clary we need a portal!”

She was already working on summoning one directly into the institutes infirmary. Once activated she stepped through and immediately laid Jace onto an empty bed. 

The sudden movements were a lot for him and he found himself gagging, more blood staining his skin as it moved over him. He was afraid for many reasons. He knew this wasn’t his injury. It was Alecs and he was in desperate need of assistance. He needed to tell them, but Raziel was he tired. His eyes began to fight him as he tried to stay conscious. He wasn’t even aware of what Izzy and Clary were doing but he felt his clothes being removed. 

Izzy sliced through the fabrics of his shirt and gasped as she saw the wound. It didn’t make sense. This wound was full of puss and dark blood, Ichor... demon blood? How?! They hadn’t gone on a hunt that day and even if he had gotten hurt, they definitely would have noticed. This just didn’t make any sense. 

Giving clary orders she began to tend to his wound and accidentally pressed down onto Jaces ribs, eliciting a cry of distress and more coughing. Cursing aloud she gingerly touched his ribs and confirmed what she thought. Broken. What the fuck was going on?! 

“Izzy, we need to knock him out!”

“I know! I just need a second.”

“He doesn’t have time to be waiting Isabelle! Knock him out!”

“If I knock him out he might not wake back up, Clarissa!”

This got her attention as she stared in confusion. Waiting for an explanation.

“This isn’t normal, Clary. This wound looks days old and he wasn’t even injured by anything. That means this can only be one thing.”

Brows furrowed, clary looked at the wound then back at Isabelle. It suddenly dawned on her.

“Alec...”

“Yes. And if it’s as bad as it looks. Then ... I can’t knock him out because we need to see if he can locate Alec and tell us if he’s alive.”

She still wasn’t getting it.

“Well that’s fine Izzy, but what does that have to do with him waking back up?”

Izzy huffed and rubbed her fingers in her eyes, “it means that, if Alec dies, while Jace is like this. He could go Catatonic from the shock and fall into a coma.”

Blinking quickly, she felt the world tilt. That didn’t make any sense! How could Alecs death cause that? Their bond was strong but... could it really cause Jace to fall into a sleeping death? Shaking her head she gripped the railing of the bed and looked down at him, a thin layer of sweat covering his face and neck.

This couldn’t be happening. 

“So what do you suggest, huh? Leaving him like this? It’s in humane.”

“You dont see the bigger picture Fairchild.”

“Then enlighten me, Lightwood.”

Narrowing her eyes at Clary’s sheer stupidity did nothing but add to the growing tension. 

“If Alec was lying here, and this was him in pain and only he knew where Jace was or had the ability to locate him, would you be saying the same thing, or would you be begging for us to exhaust all options to save him?”

Clary’s stomach churned and she swallowed the rising bile in her throat. Clenching her jaw she forced a shaky breath as she finally broke the gaze between the two of them. Izzy was right, but still her heart shattered. Taking Jaces hand in Hers she clenched her eyes shut. 

“I do not like this. But I have to think rationally here. The head of the institute is injured and Raziel knows where. Jace is our only links. That’s the whole point of a Parabati. To be there for the other in need and right now Alec, needs Jace and us. So if you’re not going to help me with options shut the fuck or get out.”

Izzy was seething. So much so her hand was shaking. Clary had only seen her like this when Max was injured by Sebastian. They had to work together, no matter how much pain Jace was In. She wasn’t trying to upset her, she was just so worried and felt utterly helpless. 

“What do we do?”

“C-call...H-him,” Jace forced. “O-only... c-chance...”

Both looked at him as he spoke, then back at each other. The panic they were in must’ve prevented them from thinking about doing just that. 

“I’m on it.”

Pulling out her phone, Clary called their only chance. Magnus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to bring in the big kahuna!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and all the kudos! Let me know what you think!


	3. His Worst Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author note: so sorry for the delay in the chapter! I was having a very hard time figuring out how to write this. As a result the chapter is long! I will mostly likely come back and change a few things later on in it. Excuse any typo or ill written sentence as I will fix it as I re-read it. 
> 
> As mentioned In my tags, there is Non-Con and other sexual types of events in this story and it begins in this chapter! If you are not ok with reading it please don’t! It is graphic!
> 
> Thank you for reading and happy new year’
> 
> Magnus gets an answer and two worst fears come to light.

He felt the world beneath him shift. In fact, his blood turned to ice and his breath caught as he looked at the Shadow Hunter laying in the infirmary bed, about 12 shades too light. His lips were tinged with blue and blood was caked onto his chest. Never in his life had he imagined seeing Jace look like this. He was the epitome of death or damn near close. Izzy’s explanation was exactly how she said over the phone. As he inched closer, he allowed his magic to gently reach out and move over the hunter, gradually assessing the damage. The gasp that escaped him was barely audible to the mundane ear, but to Izzy and Clary it was loud enough.  
“What? W-what is it?”  
Still moving his hand over his torso, Magnus barely stole a look at her. How could he tell her this without losing it all together?  
“Biscuit… He’s… He’s in a coma. There’s enough demonic matter in his system to – “His breathe caught. To kill his Alexander…  
She stepped closer.  
“To what, Magnus?”  
Taking a deep breath, he looked up at her, “To kill him.”  
Izzy’s hand flew to her mouth. She understood his hesitation. What was happening to Jace right now was exactly what was happening to Alec. Shaking her head, she immediately disappeared into the medicinal room and began gathering antitoxins. Magnus on the other hand was already coaxing his magic into Jace to alleviate the massive amounts of poison inching him towards the grave. He prayed to whatever was listening that it would in turn help Alexander. How many hours would it take to help him? Would he survive it? Would he be brought out of his coma to tell them where Alexander was? He hoped it would, but if it didn’t, he did not know what he would do.

Hours later Magnus slumped into a chair, his hands shaking from the exertion. Jace’s color was 6 shades closer to normal and his lips were a light pink. Both promising signs. At least his efforts weren’t in vain. Clary looked calmer and Izzy was kind enough to get him a glass of some concoction to help restore his strength. Drinking it down he leaned forward and scanned Jace to see if there was any difference from his state in the last 10 seconds. Truthfully, he wasn’t expecting there to be, so when Jace opened his eyes and swallowed thickly, he was surprised. Rising, he took a large step towards the bed, just as Clary brushed the back of her hand over his forehead. Flinching slightly, he took in a deep breath and relaxed as he realized where he was. Before a word could be uttered, he flung himself into a seated position and cried out, grabbing at his stomach.  
“Jace! Easy, let us see.”  
Clary tried to guide him back down which only resulted in him batting her hand away as he continued to push himself up.  
“H-have to get to A-Alec, Ah!”  
This time his hand went to his neck as he winced.  
Brows furrowed, Magnus went to pull his hand away, “Jace, let me look.”  
Reluctantly he gave in and everyone gasped as a rivet of blood poured down his neck. Quickly, Magnus healed him and then grabbed Jace’s face to make him look at him.  
“Tell me right now. Where is Alexander?”  
Jace was really struggling. He seemed to be wincing more and his breathe was intensifying. Clearly, he was having a hard time keeping it together.  
“I-I don’t know. I… H-he’s scared – T-there’s not a lot of light.”  
“Come on Jace, you can do better than that. Describe it to me!”  
Izzy’s eyes widened, her hand resting on Magnus’ arm, “Magnus.”  
“I-its… I-its musty. T-there’s neon lights and… W-water dripping. He… Stomach wound. A demon did it. So much poison. I-I...” He screamed.  
Had Magnus not been holding him, he would have fallen back. There was so much going on. He had answers but they weren’t all making sense.  
“Jace. Herondale! You listen to me. Your Parabati is holding onto life and the only person who can help us find him is you! What do you see!”  
Labored gasping filled the room as Jace’s eyes glazed over. He was present but he was trying to find out where he was. Where was Alec? How many times had he been asked that question? How many times did he wish he knew but couldn’t figure it out? Finally, his eyes widened as he caught the only glimpse that would help them.  
“O-oh R-Raziel... N-no.”  
Magnus’s heart sank. Jace was the embodiment of fear.  
“Jace...”  
The next words made his breath stop.  
“I-it’s C-Camille. M-magnus its Camille. S-she has him.”

Alec had been in a daze. One that completely made him lose the concept of time. He was in a lot of pain, so he knew he was a lot, but probably not for much longer. There had been a lot of blood loss. At some point he had been cut along his deflect rune to allow blood to escape. The vamps were hungry and feeding off him when they could. As any Vamp would, they made sure he couldn’t move. His hands were bound at the wrist and forearm behind his back. When he tried to move his head, he felt the tug of the rope tied around his neck, linking up with his bound arms. He was blindfolded and gagged. Each ankle was spread and tied to the bed posts he laid on. The bed was cold, and he shook. Being naked didn’t help him. With the Demon poison and vampire venom coursing through his body, it was a matter of time before he died. He just prayed Jace wasn’t feeling everything they were doing to him.  
Each vamp that came and fed off him, did something sexual to him. Whether it was a blowjob or intercourse, there was no choice but to lay there and take it. Mainly the Vampires were female, for their pleasure, but he was praying nothing more extreme would happen.  
It was a bout mid-day when he heard the clicking of heels. Immediately he knew. She was coming to toy with her prey. She promised he would regret his decision and the cold feeling in his stomach made him think this would be the act that would make him do so.  
As she inched closer, he heard her circle the bed and come to a halt at the foot of it. She was scanning his body and sighing.  
“They really did a number on your beautiful body. I wonder if Magnus will want you after.”  
She was planning on letting him go? That didn’t make sense.  
“Well. It doesn’t matter. I have you now and you’re my little toy. I get to do what I please. Of course, unless you have any objections?”  
He remained silent. No way was he giving into her sadistic games. Borderline death or not. Naturally this only angered her. Digging her nails into his chest she grinned at the blood pooling around them, giggling as she tried to make a fist.  
Jerking up, he cried out into his gagged and squirmed, desperately trying to move away from the pain, only succeeding in choking himself.  
Laughing maniacally, she released and sucked in her dripping nails. “Even with all that crap in your system, you still taste so delicious. Imagine, this is the only way we could enjoy you, your blood being too pure and all.”  
His body shook of its own volition, his breath ragged. Every movement he tried to make was just pure pain. He hoped he’d be found soon.  
“I’ll tell you what Shadowhunter. I’m in a generous mood. Since your preferred pick is that of similar qualities of your own binary, I’ll make your last hours – minutes – on this earth enjoyable. Hm? You know, with me being generous and all.”  
This time he couldn’t help but groan. He knew exactly what she meant.  
“Oh goodie! I’m glad you agree. Oh gentlemen. Would you come here?”  
He heard the softest of footsteps and knew that was done for added measure. This was his worst fear. No, he couldn’t let it happen. Even if his struggling was futile, he struggled. His neck was chaffed, and his wrists and ankles were the same. His struggling increased as he felt a whoosh of air and then a heavy weight on his chest, pushing whatever air he had out. There was a rustle of movements as his gag was removed, only to be replaced with a ring gag. With his mouth behind kept open he grunted as he tried to shake it off.  
“Now, now. Where are your manners? That gag is an upgrade. You should be thankful that he gave that to you. Why don’t you show him your appreciation?”  
Before he could make a form of protest his mouth was being invade by a hard length, forced deep into his throat. The length remained as he gagged and choked, his lower body struggling to help him get free and breathe in fresh air. Camille laughed.  
“Oh now, be a little gentler with him. He’s not as experienced as you.”  
The length slowly retracted as he coughed heavily as his body went lax, forcing deep breaths. It was seconds later before his throat was used as a sleeve, eliciting gagging noises and strained limbs.  
“There, that’s much better! Just like that. Now I’m sure other parts can be occupied while he’s getting accustomed.”  
There was a movement on the bed as some shifted between his legs. Panic began to invade his mind. He couldn’t stop them and the fear of what would happen next made him tense more. His attempt was futile as the vampire pinned his thighs down, using his very own to keep them a part.  
“It’ll be easier on you if you relax.”  
As he tensed more, he tried to focus on two things at once. His mind going blank, he tried to disconnect from the events happening to him, until he was overcome with pain. A hardened length had penetrated his anus and was heavily thrusting in and out. He wasn’t able to scream but his being shook and flushed red as he pissed himself. This simply caused Camille to laugh as she watched.  
“Oh, little Shadowhunter. How the mighty have fallen.”  
Sipping on her glass of blood she relished in the scene in front of her. This had to be her finest work yet. She was overjoyed with how accomplished she felt. But she wasn’t satisfied. Setting the glass down she stood and made her way over, a towel in had as she cleaned up the mess around his manhood.  
“Mind if I cut in?”  
He knew she wasn’t asking, and he was desperately trying to make his mind go blank till he felt her hand on his flaccid member, pumping him firmly. His hips jerked in a weak attempt to make her stop. Continuing on she grinned as he became hard, climbing onto the bed she lowered herself onto him and moaned loudly.  
“Now I see why he loves you.”  
Disgust ran through him. He knew he had no control and that he didn’t want this, but he still felt like he was betraying him. Even as she began to ride him, he felt turned on. There was so much happening, he didn’t even think his body knew what to like and not to like. He was brought to focus on her as she reached back and squeezed his sack in her hands, forcing muffled yelps and moans.  
The vamp invading his throat reached down to choke him and groaned as more pressure was placed in his cock. Thrusting faster and faster he came deep within and panted at the gratifying release.  
The length lower down was slamming into him heavily with no remorse as he bit Camille and drank some of her blood. Throwing her head back she gasped and moaned loudly, reaching back for his hand to place it over her clit, immediately he circled it quickly, making her lean back against him as his pants became grunts. He too was deep into him as he shot off. Camille rode quickly and cried out as her climax consumed her, leaning back into the vamp as she slowly came down.  
Slowly all orifices were vacated, leaving alexander catatonic and heavily shaking. Shifting off of his member and up towards him, she removed his gag and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, grinning before biting his lower lip and sucking. Rubbing her tongue over his fresh would, she giggled while his blood dribbled over her chin.  
“Maybe I’ll keep you around a while longer.”  
It was all too much for him and her final words pushed him over as he finally passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are always welcomed! 
> 
> Remember to be kind to one another! We’re all here in this crazy thing called life. Support one another!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long has our Alexander been missing? Is Anything what it seems? Read for yourself because you won't see it coming.
> 
> *** I received a message that the time jump was a bit off putting so i went in and edited it a little to ease you into it better. I'll put the revisements in bold!

The moment Jace jerked up and tried to scream in pain, but failed, was a moment no one was expecting. With the situation already being one that was on high alert, Magnus had to keep his magic on a tight leash. His normal blue was already a strained periwinkle, which indicated he was on the verge of losing control. In a moment he was up and at Jace’s side, trying to coax him down. Izzy was preparing a relaxer to help him calm down. Clary was just at a loss.

Emotions were all over the place but when Jace suddenly couldn’t move and looked wide eyed. Flushing red he made the attempt to gag but nothing came of it. Magnus’ brows furrowed in confusion as his eyes scanned the young Shadowhunter before him. He had to blink as he saw his throat enlarge and then assume its prior size. When it happened again, he knew exactly what was happening.

“Lilith, no.”

Both women jerked their head up at him in desperate search of an answer to what was going on. He met their gaze and they hastily looked away. He didn’t want Jace to go through this now that they knew who had Alec. He didn’t want to have to explain to them what was happening. As much as he knew they needed Jace awake, did they need him awake during something as awful as this? Still he had to say something.

“They’re torturing Alec. Camille, is torturing him. Izzy, administer the sedative.”

“Magnus –“

“now.”

Isabelle still hesitated. She looked to Clary first and then swallowed. Silently begging for forgiveness, just in case, before she administered the sedative.”

Magnus stroked Jace’s hair as the sedative began to work, he prayed it would reach Alec, although he knew it was unlikely.

Jace whimpered softly as he welcomed the soothing shield of sleep, relaxing tensely against the sheets, before his body succumbed all together.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The chain of events that unfolded for Alexander blended in with each other as the time underground progressed. Being so heavily drugged and abused, kept in the dark and barely fed, he had no idea the length of time he was kept prisoner. His wrists raw and his body covered in dark bruises and bites, there was nothing that wasn’t done to him. It was clear that he had lost weight and his muscles were depleting themselves as he was pushed into starvation mode continuously.

With his arms strung up towards the ceiling and his head hung, he blinked into the darkness and swallowed thickly. He had no strength to move and found himself shaking from the cold that surrounded him. His eyes blind folded he couldn’t see even if the lights were on.

Every time he woke a new vampire or group of vampires came in to greet him. He had long lost count of the numbers that had come and gone through that door. **The days, weeks, months... years... all blended together. He had no inkling of what time it was and whether it was a weekday or a weekend.** **He still didn't think it was too long of a time. He felt ragged but not older. Weak but not with age.** Camille came in from time to time, but when she wanted him, he was taken from his cell and bathed, fed and drugged to make him engage in her twisted games and foreplay. **He actually whined when their time together was over because that meant he had to go back to the cell.** **Being with her**** meant he would be warm and fed the juiciest of steaks and water. He was given water and not wine. His mouth watered at the thought, and he greedily swallowed the moisture. he mostly enjoyed his brief glimpse of the sun. Although brief, he enjoyed feeling its slight touch of rays on his skin. Another plus of playing her twisted games. He know that she enjoyed giving him this brief ray of hope and then snuffing it out with a flick of her wrist. **Whatever she had set to accomplish out of it, she always seemed to succeed. 

**What seemed to stick out at him was that when he was in the room with her, and although he was drugged, he noticed that the sun rose and set rather quickly. too quickly at that. He couldn't bank on that though. He was after all drugged and not in his right state of mind.**

Just as he had thought this, a moment later a new group walked into the cell and came to him. This group complained that he didn’t have any life in him and that they were disappointed with his smell. _Well fuck you too_, he thought. **Maybe they would leave him alone and just go to some other soul. This became a recurring thought of his and he was not the least bit ashamed by it. **

Still, something was different this time. This group wasn’t rough. They were careful and tender? He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Something felt off. They weren’t trying to do what they wanted with him. They were rather just, touching him. But they avoided any sexualized touching. It was at that moment that he felt a pair of hands freeze on his neck. He felt his pulse jolt.

He was uneasy with the sudden lingering, but with nothing that could be done by it, he just let him. What he assumed to be a him. These things typically took place in the dark and he never saw their faces. He only felt them.

The vampires thumb ran over his neck and traced the outline of his signature rune. Suddenly they were on his face, tracing his jaw line and touching his nose and brows. A gasp escaped him.

“Stop touching him.”

Immediately all hands were off him. He felt his blindfold removed. Instinctively he blinked and squinted, trying to see but failed.

“I know you.”

His stomach squelched and he gagged. Of course that was the last thing that he wanted. Even in his beaten and depleted state, he still had some sense of pride. But who the fuck would know him here? Who was this? How did they know him?

“Oh Lilith. Oh sweet fucking Lilith.”

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he tried to moved back. He didn’t know if this statement was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Alexander Lightwood-Bane. Oh you have no idea. **He has been turning this world upside down looking for you for a very, very long time.**”

Now it was his turn to gasp. He began to shake and tried to lock eyes with whoever was saying these hopeful things. Did he mean Magnus was looking for him? Was there still hope? How long had it been? 

Suddenly there was a sound of a match lighting and a light shone in the dark cell. Instantly clenching his eyes shut at the invasion to his eyes, the vampire holding the match covered the flame to help dim it a little.

“Let me see your eyes.”

Allowing himself to adjust, he opened his eyes one at a time and blinked quickly as they watered and tears streamed down his ashen cheeks.

The vampire muttered under his breath and took a shaky breath.

“We have been looking for you. Under High Warlock of Pandemonium Magnus Banes’ order. You’re going to go home Master Lightwood-Bane, We’re going to take you home.”

He had no idea when he started crying after his eyes watered, but he was relieved, hurt, ecstatic and too many other emotions to even try to explain. How were they going to get out of there?

With the light dimming on the match another was lit and the unnamed vampire bit into his own wrist and tore it open. Alec rested his head on his arm as he stared at the scene before him. A black bag that was tightly wound, was pulled from his wrist and carefully opened. Inside was a Stele. Carefully placing it into Alec’s bound hand, he helped him hold it.

“You need to send a fire message so the High Warlock knows where you are. But you need to do it now. **Think of this cell as you do so that he can narrow in on your exact location.**”

Not really registering what was happening, Alec looked at him and then relied on muscle memory. With a feeble flick of his wrist and a couple of jerky movements latter, the fire message was sent. During that time, he managed to sever the chains above his head and collapsed into the arms of the vamps below, all of which formed a protective circle around him, as they waited.

**It was clear that more time had passed than he had originally thought. These vampires, alies, confirmed that. He was overcome with his senses and his body couldn't handle it. He needed to see Magnus, to hold him, but he would have to do that when he woke up, however long from now that was.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The seasons had come and gone. Years had been spent and time was lost that could never be recouped. Even now as he sat in his luxurious skyhigh penthouse, overlooking pandemonium, Magnus held a frown on his gorgeously tanned face. The lights that reflected off the natural glass that scattered along the hills and mountains, glistened off his cat eyes, reminding many that while he was a patient Warlock, he was also a warlock with ambition. Time did not hold a candle to him, because he never aged. With each passing day, he found something that caused his world to excel and grow. Time did help him with that at least. Still it was time that hurt him in different ways.**

_It had been over a thousand years since he had last seen his Alexanders face._ A thousand years since he slept peacefully. A thousand years since he nearly lost himself in a cataclysmic spiral. Only by the way of Izzy, Jace and Clary did he save himself and set out to find the love of his life. How have they all survived this long? Magnus had given them all the gift of immortality by shaving off a bit of his. His Alexander... Well, after years of desperate searches he discovered that Camille had found a slew of chambers that were not affected by time. Time passed and anything that was in those caves went untouched by the aspects of time. **He knew that they existed but he was unsuccessful, time and time again, in finding them. At certain points he cursed time. Even tried to speed it up, but failed each time. Being as powerful as he was, he was still powerless. He even tried to go back in time but gave up on that as it left him feeling even more as a failure than before.**

How she had managed to keep it hidden from him was a whole other topic. It must have been by the help of rogue warlocks or other drastic measures, knowing her. Still, the chances of Alexander being alive after all this time was hopeless. Some days were harder than others and rarely did he have a peaceful night.

All four of them had long since left the Shadow World and formed their own world of equality. With magnus as High Warlock of Pandemonium, all respected him and his faithful three. Murder did not exist where they lived. Famine was a thing of the past. Equal love and equality in all aspects of the law reigned supreme.

Everything he did, it was for the good of the people and those that were deserving. Many were lead and guided to help build his perfect world or kingdom. But the King without his King was... nothing. Alexander wanted this just as much as he did. That was what kept him going to make sure that their dream became reality. Lifting a glass of an extra dry Martini to his lips he had a brief flash of Alexander and him being overly drunk on a glampout, entangled in each others arms as they made love and slept the day away. While deep in thought of this beloved memory he felt a familiar fluff brush up against his leg. Looking down he smiled some and with a flick of his wrist brought Chairman the 50th up with his magic and into his lap. Like all the Chairmans before him, his markings were very similar to the first but different and unique in their own.

The soft pur that came from him as he rubbed his head and scratched behind his ears made him forget for but a moment his prior thought.

“Who's a good kitty?”

Purring louder, Chairman mewed softly and licked his wrist. The roughness of it making his hand shift slightly.

“That’s right, It’s you.”

Little moments like this made him want to constantly keep a cat. The distraction was wanted and welcomed. There was happiness in the moments with his cat. Well, what he remembered happiness being.

“Magnus.”

Looking up, his eyes locked with a very frantic Jace. Clary and Izzy hot on his heels. All three were drenched in sweat. With his brows knitting he carefully shifted chairman off his lap and onto the throne and stood.

“What? What's wrong?”

Jace shook his head and held up a thin piece of paper, the edges singed. On the verge of tears he forced a shaky breath.

“T-take it. I-it’s him.”

As soon as the last words left his lips, Magnus summoned the paper and looked at it intently. His knees gave out as he collapsed to the floor, barely catching himself on his chair. The writing... He knew this writing. He hadn't seen it in nearly a thousand years. Burned into the paper was the most beautiful thing he had read in the longest of times.

_I’m alive. Your vampires found me. _

_ They’re keeping me safe. _

_ Please come get me. _

_ I love you. _

_ \- Alec_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is our Alexander finally going to be saved? I feel like this might end up being longer than 5 chapters. Or there might be a continuation story. I have another chapter already halfway and i think you're going to like it.
> 
> As always please comment and leave kudos! Let me know what you think!


	5. Golden Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took forever and a day! I am not done with this story yet! I hope to have longer chapters in the future! Comments and Kudos always appreciated! 
> 
> The chaos was insuing, At least it was starting. What was happening? He was too tired to really pay attention. Once he was floating, he was floating in the darkenss.

He had been dreaming. Dreaming of Magnus. His cat eyes beaming as he grinned from ear to ear. They were his peace. His solitude. How he longed to get lost in those eyes, even if it was just another moment more. A slight smile tugged at his face. It lasted momentarily because he heard it.   
The faint clicking of heels against the stone floor. She was coming. Involuntarily he whimpered. The lead vampire sensed his distressed and sniffed the air. Cursing to himself he positioned himself in front of Alexander and waited. Any moment she would come through that door and they would have to charge her. Through slit eyes, Alex tried to press back into the farthest crevice possible. Being held in place, the vampire nearest him quietly hummed to in hopes of soothing the rising anxiety. Hopefully Magnus had received his note and was on his way to bring him home.   
Then the door opened.   
Heart hammering in his chest, he had but a moment’s notice to register what was happening. Camille was hissing at the protective group and charged in, aiming straight for Alex.   
The first attack was broadsided by the vampire on his right flank, slamming her into the opposing wall. The second vampire on his left flank charged right at her and grabbed her arm to pin it back painfully. Maybe he’d break it? Wishful thinking as it was, Camille pulled her arm free and then ripped out his throat. Not long after that the first vampire sank its fangs into her neck and used the new anchored position to grab her arm snap it, successfully breaking and dislocating from the shoulder down.   
Without so much as a scream she reached back to grab him with her free arm, ripping him out of her neck, she flung him straight into the wall in front of her, reaching down and snapping his neck. The third vampire sped up to her and pushed her through the stone wall and the next, destabilizing the foundation.   
“We have to leave!”  
“We don’t know what will happen to him if we suddenly rip him out of this timeless sanction. If we move him from here now, this could all have been for naught.”  
“Surely you can’t mean that?! Look at how far we’ve come. Magnus wouldn’t harm us. We were trying to do what was best!”  
“You honestly think that he will see it that way? His beloved back, and then killed due to the anxious tidings of a poorly reformed vampire? Yeah, ok, let’s see how that pans out...”  
Rolling her eyes, she lowered her voice and gently brushed her fingers through his hair, shifting it out of his face.  
“We need to move you from here. We have to keep Camille away from you until Magnus gets here. I need to know you give us permission to try.”  
Blinking slowly, he nodded and groaned as he went limp against them. There was a moment in which he felt them lift him, but after that moment all he felt was a gentle wind against him. Little did he know that Camille was hot on their trail as they ran through the underground corridors, turning and twisting, ducking and climbing to keep her busy. While the chase was ensuing, Magnus was already on his way. 

The fire message Alex sent was all he needed to narrow in and pinpoint his prized treasure. The life that gave purpose to his. How his heart ached! What could he have done up until this moment? He was most certain he had done it. There’s a lot that could be done in a thousand years, but he couldn’t remember everything. He remembered every moment in which he somehow made Alex a part of it. Whether it was loudly reminiscing about a demon attack him and Alex had narrowly survived in a plain within the Bermuda trial or how they had skipped across Mariana’s Trench while really putting Magnus’ magic to the test. What he could not have done, was prepare himself for the moment that he found the tunnels.   
There they were.   
He felt Izzy, Jace an Clary shift with entrapped energy. They were just as eager as he was. The portal was blazing brightly, and he held out his hand to stop them from running in.   
“Get him out. That is your focus.”  
“Magnus-,” Izzy started.  
“Get him out no matter what. Do not come for me.”  
All three looked at each other and nodded, pulling out their seraph’s and speaking their angelic names. It ignited his magic. The tingling sensation of his magic pouring out of his pores and encircling his body forced him to take a deep breath.  
“Camille’s mine,” he said, as he stepped into the portal. 

She was getting tired of this childish game. How dare they! Who were they! Did they not know her clothes were limited edition Versace? That her shoes were expensive, and custom fitted to her? Enraging her further she felt as if she was closing in on them. On Alex.   
She had actually grown fond of the little angel. It was getting easier and easier to coerce him into engaging in her sexual torture games. Thinking of it now, she found herself slightly aroused. As if to prove it in that moment, she growled low in her throat and clenched her hands into fists. Sure, it hurt her left arm a little, but her arm was reattached and already close to healed.   
Thinking of the ways to discipline them for this insolence, was cut short by a loud boom echoing through the halls. She stopped running and crouched, slinking into the shadows. The sound was foreign to her as it was to all the other vampires here. Something was wrong. Luckily, it was not long before she had that thought, that fire blazed down the corridor she has just come from, screams of pain following.   
Having thrown her hand up to shield her face from the blaze and blinding light, she hurried down one hall over and headed for her emergency escape route. What could have done that?  
Before she could reach the route, she was seized by a bright red force and held in place. Squirming and using all the strength she could muster, she tried to break the bond. It only squeezed her tighter. This time she cried out.  
“What is this! Release me at once!”  
Continuing to try and free herself, she immediately stopped as a Seraph blade came up to her throat. Freezing, she lowered her eyes to the blade and then its owner, coming to a focus on Jace Herondale's pissed off eyes. The rage built within then, gave her a feeling of dread as she subconsciously swallower.  
“Where?”  
“I don’t know – “  
Pushing the blade minimally into the side of her neck, he growled.  
“I was told to save you for him. That he wanted you and you know exactly who I’m talking about. So, let’s do this, tell me where Alex is and I'll give you a quick death.   
Appearing to think this over she sighed, “Fine. Vampires that came for a great time took him. I’ve been chasing him down. He’s my big earner. He –.”  
Gritting his teeth to the verge of cracking as she uttered horrid words, his hand closed around her throat, repositioning the blade against her heart. With his teeth barred, he got as close to her as possible.  
“I. Lied.”  
Yanking her forward he side stepped and let her fly directly into the path of a spiked coffee that had suddenly appeared. As the locked slammed home, a metal chain wrapped around it and secure her hold. It was then that she started screaming and banging against the spikes, further immobilizing herself. The sizzle that emitted from the coffin wasn’t a bad touch either.   
At this moment he was thankful for the inhuman strength he was given. He knew it would come in handy one day and he was thankful it was this day that he got to see. Walking to the barred opening he couldn’t help but grin sinisterly.   
“The spikes were my idea... The Holy Water on the other hand...”  
“Was all me.”  
Looking down the hall, Jace stepped back from her prison and motioned for the newcomer to step forward. Suddenly there was panic in her movements, fear in her eyes and undoubtedly dread pooling in her stomach.   
She watched as the shadow inched closer and closer. Their footfalls getting louder and louder. Finally, they came to a halt and golden eyes glared at her vengefully. With his brow knit and his lips pursed he remained silent as his eyes beamed into her darkness.  
Arching a brow, he looked at her injuries and burns and gently reached out to touch the box as if caressing it. He allowed his eyes to soften and his expression to relax as he slowly shook his head.  
“You poor thing... and to think... I’m just getting started.”  
She had begun to ease herself. What was this sudden change? He had seemed remorseful. But the moment was sort lived as he finished his sent. She went to speak but he held up his hand and clenched it like he was clenching her throat. While she had no need to breathe, her throat could still be crushed, so naturally she gagged.   
“No... there will be no mercy here, Camille. I am now without mercy and I will ensure you live to endure the hell that you have bestowed upon me. I will wreak destruction on your mind and leave you blubbering. There will be no memory that you will be spared of and no crime that you inflicted that will be inflicted upon you. Every. Single. Wound. You have inflicted on others with be done to you tenfold. While my father is a Prince of hell, he was once an Angel, and therefore I am. While I’m not able to swear on Gods’ name, I will swear on my fathers, Asmodeous, the Great Army Prince of Hell, You. Will. Pay.”  
Flicking his hand, a metal door shut her into complete darkness, her screams barely a whisper. He next sent her through a portal and then looked at Jace approvingly.   
“You would have killed her.”  
“In a heartbeat.”  
“You would have shown her mercy.”  
“It’s the only reason I stopped.”  
With half a smirk magnus reached out and squeezed his shoulder, “Come. Your wife and sister are with him. We must go to him too. He needs you.”  
“Not nearly as much as he is going to need you.”  
Magnus smiled half-heartedly. Lilith only knew the work that he had cut out of him. He just willed that Alexander would be able to put in the effort and stay around a little while longer.


	6. a Few More Days...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As uncertainty looms, what will become of them?

He was falling. It was as if his chest was collapsing and with every breath, his shatter ribs screamed in agony. It was so overwhelming that each breathe was a flimsy stutter. He had no idea that last time he had, had a good deep breath. Just have been long for his body crave it. 

He did not dwell on that thought long. Hi los mind suddenly shifted direction as his eyes slit open and the ceiling and walls came into his line of sight. There was so much blurring and brightness. His eyes burned. The nausea that came with the sudden onslaught of imagery and pungent odors was nearly barbaric in delivery. Taking that into consideration he fought the urge to gag and inflict more pain upon himself. 

His hearing was muffled. There were voices, but what were they asking? Where they asking him? Was he certain it wasn’t in his head? Panic was starting to settle in at his immobility. The lack of defense that he trained to instill, gone. That was more frightening than anything. In that moment he was oblivious to the faces around him. His breath became more sporadic than before, stretching his injuries beyond their limit. Clenching his eyes shut in pain, he saw her face. His sparse breath left him and he cried out. 

The voices suddenly became frantic. They were hurriedly trying to reach him. But they were not even close to cracking the thick layer of ice. Whimpering as his head jerked to the side, his hands fisted into his sheets as he began to tremble. 

There was a voice that suddenly screamed. Why was she screaming? Who was she screaming for? He hadn’t the slightest idea, but he found a sudden urge to provide comfort to her, provided he could get up. 

What caught his attention above her scream was the copper taste in his mouth and the urge to cough. As if on command he coughed harshly and tried to curl in on himself. The pain became excruciating as he moved. Screaming in agony he fervently tried to claw away from the destruction. His body quaked with effort before a sudden coolness overtook Him. He knew this sensation. He knew this safety, comfort and peace. Who was it?

With each breath he took, his mind settled, his breathing became deeper and his body relaxed against the security. He had to know who it was that was proving him this tranquility. Perhaps if he tried looking once more...

Cracking open his eyes, he vision once again swam before his line of sight landed on the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. He knew this person. With a smile weakly spreading across his face, he shakily reaches up to touch any part of his face. Those cat eyes were Forever etched into his memory. 

“M’gnus?”

Whatever response came after his one worded question, fell on deaf ears. This was all too much right now and rest was urgently needed. As if seeming to sense that, his care taker provided him with more medicine and a growing warmth that eased him into a peaceful sleep. 

***

His eyes were dry, his capillaries bright red with over exertion due to lack of sleep. His hair hasn’t been washed in days and his nails were unkempt as were his clothes. With mascara bleeding into his skin an eye liner smudged heavily under his lower lids. 

He was still in shock. His world was back, but was it? Was Alexander past the point of return? Would he survive his rescue? There were far too many questions racing through his mind and the pounding within continued to increase. He was grateful, because at least now they had him. At least he was home. 

Time was passing quickly as he sat in that chair. So quickly that he hadn’t realized he had not moved from that spot in days. The love able three had come and gone. Had tried to get him to eat and drink but he refused every attempt. He would not be the same until those gorgeous brown eyes were looking up at him once more. Jace has come in now and glided across the floor in typical shadow hunter fashion. Biscuit was on his tail. 

“Magnus... you have to eat something. You’re not going to be of any help to Alex if you’re not at 100,” Blonde said. 

Magnus had half a mind to look at him and ask hi not switch situations. He didn’t have it in him. Not right now. But apparently biscuit was in his side. As if on cue she held out a tray of sushi. Pursing his lips he took a deep breath and reached for it. If it would quite their attempts then he could muster up enough resolve to eat a few pieces. 

They were filling him in in the day and what was transpiring. How Izzy was breaking up a few gangs that had formed in the lower regions. There would always be the few that tried to rebel, but he wouldn’t allow it. None of them would. Not when that rebellion was to return to the ways before peace. 

Their conversation confirmed as he finished the last piece, and As if by a glorious act of Lilith herself, out of the corner of his eye, those eyes he desperately wished to open, fluttered open for a brief moment before shutting again.  
In an instant he was out of the chair and leaning over Alexander. Carefully grabbing Alexander’s hand, he kissed the back of it as his eyes searched the closed lids. Swallowing he forced a slow deep breath as he gently squeezed the warm hand in his. 

After a moment of stillness his eyes opened again and blinked hazily as they searched. After eternity they landed on his and a weak smile spread over his features. It was as if his world settled. The breath he had just taken now escaped him as his eyes welled. Smiling back at him, he felt the warmed hand leave his and reach to cup his face. Tremors erupted in his stomach as he leaned into the palm caressing his cheek. Kissing his wrist his eyes settled back on his as the faintest sound passed over his lips. The tears threatening to spill over finally slide down his check as he realized it was his name that escaped him.

His name. 

“Oh, Alexander...”

Just as quickly as he had awoken, he was back to the depths of slumber. He knew he needed rest, but that did not make it any easier. That was ok... he planned on having Alexander around for many years to come. He had sacrificed time as he searched for him. What was a few days more? He hoped they would pass quickly as he did not know if his heart and soul could take much more of it.


	7. the Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He dreams of tranquility and uncertainty... nothing is what he knows it to be, but he allows himself to soak it in.

He was dreaming... There was no other explanation for the bliss that transcendent every fiber of his being. Looking down at his hands, they were nourished, enriched and lively. Flexing his fingers confirmed it. Touching his chest, he felt the steady thrum of his heart, confirming his thoughts. He was most in fact dreaming. Not long ago he had been frail, malnourished and on the verge of collapsing into permanent slumber. Would it be like this if I had?

He hoped that if he did pass into the next plain it was close to what he was now visualizing. The sky was amber, with tones of pink and blue. Stars shone brightly as did the sun. There were thin clouds passing by on a current of cool winds. The forest green trees surrounding the meadow he was in, swayed to the melody of chirping birds, rhythmic crickets and melodious frogs. The grass beneath his feet was lush and further cooled him. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a white fox and moments later her family emerge from the under growth that separated the grass and trees. Eyeing him for just a moment, they carried on and made their way across the field. 

His feet began to carrier him towards the forest, eager to explore and uncover more beauty. With each step, he felt a difference in temperature, but never hotter. IT was a coolness that pulled him forward. Taking in the new life that walked around him, he had never seen so much wildlife so calmly mingling with one another. Deer walked with wolves and mountain lions allowed marsupials to leisurely lay on their back as the predator walked. Pausing, he stared at the oddity as they disappeared into the distance. 

Further perplexing him, a savannah lion... a lion! It strode through the trees and kept its eyes on him. It was the biggest her had ever seen. The only he had ever seen. Momentarily contemplating running, the thought swiftly left him. There was no sense of impending danger as the amber eyes gazed upon him. He actually felt himself kneeling before the predator and holding his arms out. The lion shifted to a trot as he melded into his arms, nuzzling his head and wrapping his paws around him. It was at that moment that he found his back against the cool earth, holding the lion tightly as tears streamed into his hair. 

There was a familiarity between him and the beast, but he could not place it. The security that wafted over him as the lion purred caused him to hug him tighter. Afraid to let go, he breathed in the memory of honey... and sandalwood. 

His mouth moved, but no sound came out. Swallowing he tried again, but found no matter how hard he tried, he was not able to speak. It startled him. Sensing his distress, the lion stepped back and held his gaze. The lion stepped forward once more and pressed their foreheads together. With his anxiety dissipating, he sighed as his hands found their way into his mane, massaging the majestic creature. 

“Alexander... Please wake up... I need you here...”

He knew that voice and his heart lurched. While he knew he was dreaming, he hadn’t realized he was the source of the pain buried with the beast. At this realization he decided it was time to open his eyes.

Long gone was the world that his mind created, and now in its wake was reality. Swallowing thickly and blinking to adjust his eyes, they settled on the most beautiful creature he had ever see. A true sight to behold.

Letting his mind soak him in, he smiled to himself as he lifted his emaciated hand and began to weakly move his fingers through Manus’ hair. Angling his head to get a better look at him had now been a mistake. Immediately he broke into a fit of coughs and winced at the dryness in his throat. It did succeed in jolting Magnus awake as he shifted up and looked at him in shock. 

His had been dreaming for the first time since this whole ordeal occurred. They were filled with memories of the past. He was reminiscing of the time he had taught Alexander to dance. Of them on their date at Takis and the weekend movie marathons. The movie marathons had been his favorite. Alexander always ran his fingers through his hair as they became intimate. That last part had felt very real. They were in a heated kiss when he jolted awake. 

There had been coughing from the body he lay against and when he jerked up to look at him in disbelief, he suddenly realized that Alexander was now awake and needed liquids to remove the dryness that lined his throat. Summoning water he gingerly helped him upright and tipped the glass to his lips. Had his hands been shaking? 

Stilling them he made sure the water was consumed slowly and in an appropriate manner. A few drops spilled but that was irrelevant. He’d summon more. He did in fact as he helped him drink a cup more before stopping him. A soft groan passed over Alexanders lips as his eyes looked into his. Neither spoke. Both afraid they would shatter their reality. Magnus finally decided to open his mouth to speak.

“Alexander... I... You’re awake,” he smiled.

Nodding took great effort as he reached for Magnus’ hand. When he did manage to speak, his voice was but a whisper. He found that also took great effort.

“Y-you’re here... Y-you’re...,” He hesitated, “r-real?”

Releasing a breath, he had not realized he’d been holding, he laughed softly, “Yes, my Angel... I’m here. You’re safe... You’re here... you’re home.”

As if on cue his eyes betrayed him as they burned and allowed water to pour from them. Those words had caused him to lose himself to the relief that this was his actuality. The terror within was being held at bay, but he was allowing himself to give into the overwhelming onslaught of emotions and thoughts. So much had happened, and more was to come. He was awake and home. He was with Magnus and he knew that would get him through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one weekend?!?! Whaaaaaat???? Hope you all enjoyed it! I really loved writing this chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it as well! Let me know your thoughts! Stay safe and healthy!


	8. Vengance to Be Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through it all one thing was certain. Both of them would enjoy the days to come where they would inflict the amount of pain onto her as she had done to them. While her heart no longer beat, they would cause her to feel the pain of a broken heart. Their broken hearts. Some mercy would be shown, but only as much as she had shown Alec.

They had talked all through the night and into the early morning. It wasn’t until Alexanders eyes refused to stay open, that he gave into them needing sleep. Yes, he knew that both of them needed it, but the fear of him suddenly waking from the reality they were in terrified him. His fear was that he was dreaming, and he would eventually awaken to find a cruel nightmare disguised as a pleasant dream.  
Camille had taken so much from them and there was so much time that was lost and could never be taken back. He did not want to waste any more of it on something as silly as sleep. Certainly, there were a few potions that he knew he could make to make them feel as if they could stay wide awake for ages. They had worked for him in the past during his reckless partying years and he knew that they would work now.   
Watching over Alexander as he slept, he gently stroked his fingers through his hair. He had told him about how his siblings were now immortal and the clave was no more. That there were loyal followers and that the world of Pandemonium was ruled by him and there was peace and acceptance.   
His eyes were questioning as he listened to everything that he had said. Long ago, Alexander had said that he did not want immortality. That he wanted to live a normal life of a Shadowhunter and when it was his time to depart this world, he would accept it. He had a feeling that this was changing the more that magnus talked about the way the world was and how war did not exist. After all, demons were scares and there had not been anyone as powerful as him that had come forward to challenge him and none had even dared to. He had long ago absorbed Asmodeus power and destroyed Edom in his search for Alexander. That in itself had been a war, but that was earlier on in Alexanders disappearance. The realm of demons was never opened after that as he sealed it for all eternity. There was no true need for a Shadowhunter in this new lifetime.   
Warlocks lived openly among humans and Vampires. All were equal and radiated acceptance under his leadership. This had been everything that Alexander had talked to him about a millennium ago. Part of him hoped that his thoughts were correct in his mind changing. He knew he’d know more in the time to come.   
Taking a deep breath, he muttered a tiny spell to keep his loved one asleep while he was away. It pained him to move from his side, but there was vengeance to be had and he was going to have it.   
Rising from his seated position, he waved his had around as a soft and hypnotic red magic came forth. Its purpose was to listen to his every word.  
“Tell Blondie, its time. No Clarissa or Isabelle.”  
The magic spoke in a series of low chimes and whistles before rocketing across the room to the open window, out and down the walls into search of Jace. He had made him a promise after all and he would never go back on it. He had promised that Jace would spill first blood, but Magnus would spill the last. 

Jace had met Magnus by the lower chambers entrance. It was the pathway to the prisoner cells which were rarely used and always cold. He had been down here a few times during their search for Alec where he bled Camille’s vampires dry and defanged them. A common practice in the olden days, but not so much now. Still, it was a method he hadn’t been shy to use. The last three vampires that he inflicted his rage upon sang like canaries. Each one had led him closer and closer to finding his Parabati and he regretted not one decision regarding his search. Even now as he walked side by side with the King, he hands flexed at his side, his hair in his eyes with a terrifying scowl on his face.   
Camille was going to feel his wrath and he was going to inflict on her everything that he felt his brother go through. She would feel what he felt, and he was going to enjoy every minute. Magnus had promised him the first blood and he was going to relish every drop spilt. He was grateful that Magnus said Clary and Isabelle weren’t allowed to come. He could unleash himself without fear of holding back for fear of distorting the image Clary had of him in her mind.   
As they continued on down the hall, the silence between them hung in the air as they got closer and closer to her cell. Eventually, they could hear her screaming. Magnus had ordered holy water to be dripped onto her skin every five minutes until it coated her body, burning her once unblemished skin. He couldn’t help but grin as her screams grew louder. Glancing over at Magnus he grinned even wider as he saw appeasement spread over his face. Magnus was enjoying this as much as he was, if not more.  
Suddenly Magnus waved his hand and the metal door in front of them opened inward and her screaming increased tenfold. With a snap of his fingers, Jace watched as the holy water stopped, the lights within the cell came on and Camille came into view, looking like a burnt marshmallow. He felt a sense of satisfaction course through him.   
For days he had contemplated how he would start. Would he bind her like she did Alec? Would he gather a horde of men and have them fill her every crevice? No... That would be too easy for her. It would be simple If he had done that to a century’s old vampire. She’d call it child’s play. She was definitely capable of handling so much more.   
He had done some research on a plant called Vervain. He had read that several early on Vampire hunters from the early 1700s had stumbled upon this natural component to use against their advisories. Its effects were similar to the ones caused by holy water, but they had several added effects. Not only did it burn, but it melted away their skin and caused their blood vessels to disintegrate at a painstakingly slow rate. It would force them to breathe unnecessarily and caused disorientation. There would be an unnatural need for the vampire to breath, which heavily strained their dormant lungs, making them tear and fill with fluid. Several accounts deemed that the vampire the plant was used on relieved the moments before their transition. If murdered it was a true invasion on their senses as pain overtook them. The beauty of it was that they would vomit blood and gag at its taste. It was almost as if it reversed the natural way of the vampire and would eventually cause them to dissolve into ash if used regularly.   
Jace had figured out a formula from his research that would keep Camille alive, but allow every wound inflicted upon her to be intensified. She would relive her death as a human and feel the reversal of the vampire genetic breakdown. In other words, she would wish as if death would come on sift wings, but it never would. He planned to keep her like this for as long as she had kept Alec. Perhaps even longer.   
Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the syringe filled with the extract of the plant. He had told Magnus about it but had asked that he be the one to use and perfect it. There were some modifications from the coding make up, but he did not modify it much. It was nearly perfect in its own design. He had tested it out on several of the vampires that he tortured.  
Looking up at Magnus once more he saw the Warlock Lord looking down at him with a faint smile, signaling for him to begin. Nodding he stepped forward and stared at the once beautiful Vampire Baroness.   
She laughed at her and shook her head weakly.   
“Do you really think.... that someone as old as me... Is afraid of something as young as you? You insult me Magnus... Letting this thing take the first stab at me. As if he can do better than you.”  
She was goading Magnus. She was trying to make him kill her quickly so that she would not have to endure whatever means that had intended to bestow upon her.  
Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his Seraph and plunged it into her stomach, causing a silent scream to escape her. Smirking to himself he looked at the syringe before sticking it into the open wound and injecting half. She had been watching him as he did and he sensed she was about to laugh, before he yanked the blade out and swing it to clean it of her blood. He might have even done it just to see the light glisten off it.   
Tilting his head to watch her and he waited. At first nothing happened except her laughter booming off the walls at what she thought was his feeble attempt to harm her. Slowly her laughter began tp dissolve into abrupt ha’s and was then replaced by her shouts of pain. An unnatural scream tore from her throat as she found she was suddenly gasping for air. It was guttural cry as her body and brain tried to compute what she was trying to do. He could feel Magnus at suddenly at his side as he watched in amusement and curiosity. Magnus had told Jace that he had never seen the effects of vervain in a vampire but he was certainly glad he was seeing it for the first time on this treacherous bitch, at least that’s what Jace was gathering from Magnus’ reactions. Magnus appeared entranced as he watched exactly what Jace said would happen, happen.   
Camille thrashed and coughed up blood as she squirmed and gagged. Choking on a scream, several more breathes forced their way into her and she jerked violently within her confinements. The sound of her wrists breaking at her body’s sudden twisting caused a muscle in his neck to twitch. Cracking his neck, he watched as her eyes bulged from her skull and then disappeared as they clenched themselves shut while she tried to curl in on herself. Pained gasps echoed all around them and then suddenly they saw a thick cut form from one end of her neck to the other, blood cascading down her throat and chest. Jace watched eagerly. Was that how she died? Had she been used as a blood slave and then drained dry? She had to have been bitten before that happened otherwise she would not be here.   
His mind shifted elsewhere. This simple plant was inflicting more damage onto her than he thought possible. Her eyes spoke volumes. Pure terror emanated from them as things progressed to its peaking point. Her body trembled and he fingers contorted as they watched her skin melt and begin to peel off her body. Her lips cracked and before to separate from her face, her lids cracked and began to turn to dust. Her chest cavity was suddenly visible as was the blackened heard within its walls. Where there should have been blood seeping from her wounds, there was none. It all had dissolved as the books had promised it would. But just as suddenly as I had begun, it stopped.   
Jace watched as she no longer emulated breathing and her skin began to heal as best it could. The cracked and missing skin began to regenerate, but poorly. The eyelids were replaced by a thin layer that barely covered her eyes and were transparent. Her hair covered her face as her head hung to her chest. It was barely visible, but her lips had knitted together but not completely. There were slits through them as her body tried to piece itself back together but didn’t have enough blood supply to do so. The skin on her arms matched that of her lips and he knew that she would not last long if he continued to inflict the Vervain upon her. He would have to keep her fed, but only slightly so that they too could have fun. He’d talk to Magnus bout it first.   
He hadn’t realized that he had been holding his breath in excitement as he watched her. Releasing the breath, he held, he forced a deep one and shuddered as he wiped his sweaty palms against his clothes. If he was getting arousal from this... he wondered if he would be able to handle whatever Magnus threw her way. Would she survive it was another question.   
Looking up at his brothers love and protector he shuddered once more. Magnus wasn’t standing him any longer. No, it was the Ruler of Pandemonium and the King of Destruction and Chaos. He hadn’t seen this side of Magnus in a long while, but it was clear now.  
the King of Edom was awake.


	9. What Was Once Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus unleashes some pent up frustration on Camille. Lets just say she saw it coming until she didn't.

Magnus had lost count of how many times he had forced his magic through Camille and watched her writhe against her binds. He relished in the screams that filled the chamber and the blood that coated the floor. For added measure he had poured Vervain over her open wounds before forcing her to drink a minimal amount. As smoke simmered from her eyes, nose and mouth, he laughed when he had seen the smoke come out of her ears. Perhaps she had been an airhead this whole time. Poor thing.   
He had to commend her though. She hadn’t begged for mercy. Not once. Not even when They had Increased the use of Vervain. He did know what would cause her to submit and beg for mercy and forgiveness. He had one more thing up his sleeve and as much as it would bother him normally, he didn’t care this time. His Magic had grown by leaps and bounds. He had consumed Asmodeus just in the manner that he had wanted to do to him. The only difference was he found a way around having to have the General of Hells Army consent to absorb his power. It had been as simple as Magic trapping his magic essence out of its alleged vessel by means of the spiral labyrinth. He had Tessa to thank for finding the way to do so. Now Asmodeus’ soul could rot in the darkness while Magnus used his power for the exact opposite of what he stood for.   
Yet, here he was. Using the Magic, he consumed for his own putrid pleasure. She deserved it. He even found himself repeatedly chanting it over and over in his head. There was no remorse that pooled in the pit of his stomach. No, pang of guilt that his chest and no logic to tell him to stop. He was mad with fury. The vengeance he was unleashing would never be enough to make up for the thousand years they both had lost. Nor would it make up for the constant hell that he ensued. Still, it felt fucking awesome.   
With a flick of his wrist, magnus lengthened his nails and shoved them straight into her chest, half circling her heart. She gasped, gagged out and moaned in pain. Tilting his head, he twisted his nails and moved his hand to make large circles, grinning as she tensed, and her eyes widened.   
He had not spoken one word to her. She knew why she was here, and he did not want to waste any time giving her a single moment of reprieve. Even when he decided his bloodlust had been satisfied for the day, he would not leave her hanging. Oh no. He was going to leave her in a constant state of pain that she would have no rest. She didn’t need it anyways, so might as well make use of it.   
Retracting his claws, he walked up to her and stared into her eyes. How dare she get to see. See the world that he’s created. The world he had wanted with Alex. There was a solution to that problem. Lifting his hand and swirling it in a gesture, her eyes were suddenly out of her head and in his hands. Her terror-stricken scream was coated in agony as blood poured from the sockets, both waterfalling off her checks and spilling into her mouth and over her chin. He watched the rivets spread over her clothes and his gold and red suit. He had been feeling extra flare like for all the right reasons.   
The blood wouldn’t stain his coat because it never had a chance to settle. He watched as it evaporated as soon as it hit him. No one could say the same for her. Reaching up he gripped her throat and squeezed, nearly shattered her larynx. There had been enough screaming, and he rather enjoyed his hearing. He was sure that Jace did as well. Looking over her face, he saw the candles lining the side of the walks and commanded one to his hand. Grinning to himself, he shifted the candle and then placed the unlit end into her new orifice and decided to do the same with the other. There had been nothing better in that moment than the sensation of her squirming in his hands, sightless and voiceless as the flames flickered and burned at her flesh. The smell was of old paper and wood.   
“Magnus.”  
That was probably the third time that Jace had said his name before he realized that it had been uttered. Turning to look back at him Jace simply nodded to the door, an indicator for him to follow. Sighing, he hesitated. He had not intended for his session with her to end so quickly. Or was it? How much time had passed? Walking out of the cell, he remained silent as he waited for Jace to speak.   
“You’re gonna kill her before she gets what she deserves. You have to tone it down. What if Alex wants a turn?”  
Ah. He hadn’t thought of that. Could his Alexander do something as vile as he was right now? Would he have the strength? He would not know until he talked to him.   
Finally, he spoke.  
“You’re right. I lost myself in her pain.”  
“I know. I was doing the same. Its toxic. Addicting. To have the enemy in your hands and being able to inflict on them even a fragment of the pain they did. I understand. Remember, I felt 90% of what they did to him. If not for your serum... Look, if anyone gets this, it’s me. I promise you. He is going to want a stab at this. No pun intended.”  
Leave it to Blondie.   
Mulling this over for a moment or too, he made very valid points. Jace knew Alex on a different level that Magnus could never. But over the years Magnus had come to understand Jace more than he ever thought possible. Forcing a centering deep breath, he closed his eyes and then his brows furrowed as he lifted his hand and opened its fist. Camille’s Eyes.   
Oh, right.   
“Maybe you should give those back.”  
“She doesn’t deserve them. Besides their place is a little filled at the moment.”  
“Yes, I’m aware. It was only a suggestion. But if you’re not, can you at least get rid of them? It’s as if she’s watching us.”  
Realizing he was right, he stared at the eyes intently and incinerated the, letting the ashes fall to the floor. Dusting his hands clean, he turned and walked back into the room. Sobs were bouncing off the walls around them. Watching her from a short distance away, he closed the distance as red magic began to dance around his hands. Raising his hands to he called the candles out of the sockets and watched as his magic turned black, slowly circling her before clinging onto her body, stilling her. His eyes slid up and down her body to see the clash in energy. Her foul energy mixed with his was causing a bubble-like reaction. Her skin slowly beginning to sizzle.   
This was one trick that he had learned but was keeping it as a minimum. He simply wanted her to feel the light burning location for now. It would cause her pain as if the sun was barely kissing her skin at sunrise. At least for now. She would not be able to scream, and he didn’t want to hear it at this moment.   
Satisfied that she was fully in the trance, he turned on his heal and left, the doors shutting behind him. Making sure his appearance was pristine as always, he headed up to the Infirmary to check on Alex. He was in desperate need of cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for reading this! I cant believe im at over 2500 views! This is my first story and i know its not the greatest, but i am so appreciative of you reading it! I do work fulltime and try to disconnect from the computer because i am on one all day. Sorry that the story is not updated frequently, but i promise i do try to work on it as soon as inspiration hits me! Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart! 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Stay healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! Spread love not hate. Keep it clean and respectful. We’re the light into each other in this world. We can’t snuff each other out. <3 :3


End file.
